Mama Mia MMADness!
by IAmCertainlyMMAD
Summary: Hermione find Minerva's old journal. Spoof.


Summary: Musical; hermoine finds Prof. McGonagall's old diary.

Mama mia spoof.

Hermione zoomed down the hallway so fast you would think she was on the Nimbus 2001, "Harry! Ron!" They both spun around to find Hermione stoppind dead in her tracks right in front of them.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what's gotten into you?"

She looked at Ron then at Harry, then glanced down at the book she was holding, "This!" she said enthusiastically. Harry exchanged glances with Ron before turning to her, "Well, what's 'This!'" He asked mockingly. She took a deep breath, and pulled both of them all the way to the Gryffindor common room, she pushed them in and shut the door. After a bit of looking around to make sure no one, absolutely no one was in there, she finally spoke. "Alright. Well, you both know that Professor McGonagall trusts me to enter her classroom without her presence, right?" They nodded, "Well I told her that I would go in there and straighten up her desk for her. Of course she agreed, so I went in without any intention of snooping, but once I cleaned her desk I just HAD to."

"Had to what?" Harry hit Ron in the head.

"Had to SNOOP, Ronald. Had to SNOOP! Anyways, I was looking through her drawers and I came across one that seemed to be locked. I tried saying Alohamora numerous times…, I had an idea. The password that she gave me to get into her chambers! I pointed my wand to it and said the password and it popped open!"

"Really? That's great! What was inside?" Harry was now intrigued.

"THIS!" Hermione jumped up and down holding it in front of the two boys.

"Hermione I can't read what it says with you jumpin' all over the place like that. Hold still!" Ron grabbed her arms and steadied her. He read out loud, "Journal of Minerva M. McGonagall." He looked up, "Bloody hell Hermione!" Harry now looked at the front cover, it was leather, brown leather. The words were sowed with gold thread, it was so perfect! "Well, did you read any of it?"

"A little, but then I thought I just HAD to share it with you. BUT! I'm only going to share it with you if you PROMISE not to be immature about what's written in here. It really personal you guys. You can't go all 'Third grader' on me. Is that understood?" They nodded. "Alright now sit quietly while I read."

"July 30th, 1954. Which makes Professor McGonagall exactly 20 in this entry.

July 30th, 1954. All the talk is true. Every word. Nicholas is as amazing as everyone makes him to be. What a night. WHAT A NIGHT!"

"_Honey honey how he thrilled me! Uh-huh! Honey honey!_

_Honey honey, nearly killed me! Uh-huh! Honey, honey!_

_I've heard about him before! I wanted to know some more!_

_And now I know what they mean! He's a love machine!_

_Oh he makes me dizzy!"_

Ron and Harry's faces both contorted like little children. "You PROMISED!"

"Sorry Hermione we'll try. But I mean, just think, Professor McGonagall, saying 'He's a love machine!' Ughh." Ron shivered.

"Well do try to contain yourself, there's more." She didn't wait for him to answer instead she read the next entry.

"August 10th, 1954. WHAT A NIGHT! Jeremy is just divine!! I HAVE to tell Poppy about him! Oh boy WHAT A NIGHT!"

"_Honey, honey let me feel it! Uh-huh! Honey, honey!_

_Honey, honey don't conceal it! Uh-huh! Honey, honey!_

_The way that he kissed goodnight! The way that he held me tight!_

_I feel like I wanna sing! When he does his… THING!"_

__"Jeremy!? What the bloody hell happened to Nicholas?! It was only 11 days!"

Hermione Jumped up on one of the chairs and kept on reading, without hesitation. The boys a little awkward but they figured they'd let Hermione go on since she was their best friend and if they were going to have a girl as a best friend they needed to sit through these things every once in a while.

"August 24th, 1954!" She was practically yelling now, "OH BOY! ALBUS IS JUST WONDERFUL! I THINK HE MIGHT BE THE ONE!"

"_Honey, honey How you thrilled me! Uh-Huh! Honey, honey!_

_Honey, honey Nearly killed me! Uh-huh! Honey, honey!_

_I'd heard about you before! I wanted to know some more!_

_And now I'm about to see! What you mean to me!"_

"Albus…" ron face was twisted, "Albus… ALBUS!!? BLOODY HELL! DOES SHE MEAN PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!?"

"YES!" Hermione jumped up and down. Harry sat there, shocked, "Wow, Dumbledore and McGonagall! Wow."

"I KNOW!!!" She was ecstatic! _Crrrreeeeeeek!_

Harry, Ron , and Hermione looked over to the door. "Miss Granger what ever are you doing standing on the chair?" OHNO.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione plopped down into the chair," Well you see I was, erm…"

"She was just… " harry was lost.

"Singing us a song!" Great going Ron. Of course Professor McGonagall would see right through that!

" A song Miss Granger? Well don't let me stop you, I do enjoy music. Go on." McGonagall sat down next to Harry and Ron on the couch while Hermione slowly stood back up on the chair right after stuffing the book into it. "Hhhmm!hmmm!" she cleared her throat, she began almost in a whisper, "Honey honey how you thrill me___"

"I'm sorry you're going to have to be a bit louder Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, "Oh what the hell." She said under her breath and began singing, "Honey, honey how you thrill me! Uh-huh! Honey, honey! Honey, honey nearly killed me! Uh-huh! Honey, honey….."

As she was singing Professor McGonagall couldn't help but wonder why that song sounded so familiar. "…You're a love machine!"

_Oh boy Jeremy sure was a love machine. Or was it Nicholas? Or Albus? _She thought. Minerva stood up, "MISS GRANGER! WHERE IS IT!?" She finally remembered_._


End file.
